<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey whiskey on a cold night. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594065">Honey whiskey on a cold night.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What better for a cold and icy night than a good bottle of sweet honey whiskey? "...My father and I decided to give ourselves a long season of abstinence, Uncle Scrooge," Gosalyn replied quietly. "…We realized that we were doing nonsense by abusing it." WARNING: Porn with plot(-ish). Don't like it, don't read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Gosalyn Mallard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey whiskey on a cold night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little Steampunk AU where Gos is a young woman and she and Drake are not superheroes, but bounty hunters.</p><p>MAJOR WARNING 1: Porn with a plot (...-ish). There is a plot, but you'd need a magnifying glass to find it. This was all created out of an indulgent desire for Drake/Gosalyn stuff. If you don't like Pseudo-Incest you can turn away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She struggled to untangle herself from the straitjacket that had become the two thick fur blankets over her, wondering why two when she only slept with one last night... A second later, she glanced with a mocking and resigned smile toward the closed door that was at the end of the corridor and from where came a weak snoring: <em>"Dad sometimes exaggerates</em>" she thought stretching her arms, sliding the nightgown over her shoulders. The cold air made her dark downy feathers bristle and the thought of walking down the hall to the hot stove room naked crossed her mind, but she held back. <em>"Gos, don't tempt the devil... with a cold!"</em>; So she decided to just wash her face and chest with the water from a bucket before putting on her warm clothes and green hooded cloak. She glanced around her messy room and grimaced: She had forgotten to order her again and surely her father would punish her again.</p><p>The rooster that had awakened her kept singing in the air as the girl finished the cup of coffee sweetened with several extra sugar cubes. She usually drank cinnamon hot chocolate (on her father's orders more than anything else), but decided to take this opportunity while putting her father's sacred coffee in the tin kettle so that he would only warm it up when he finally came out of his cave... Although Gosalyn used to grumble when she had to make breakfast, this time she decided to let it pass: The old duck had spent most of the night accompanying the nearby farmers through the countryside and only until dawn had he returned to the house to sleep.</p><p>She breathed in the cold air of the property around the house, delighting her emerald gaze with the faint wisps of mist around the trees that marked the path to the entrance and the other neighboring farms. There was still the distant crowing of a rooster mixed with the chirping of birds fluttering in the mauve and gold sky... It was a great day to shoot into the arteries of evildoers that prowled the forest or some bison or thick fur caribou. The girl took one of the two steeds from the stable and went out into the forest, always clinging to her quiver full of arrows and two pistols hidden under her cloak.</p><p>It had been a year since she and her adoptive father had settled on that small farm in the northern Calisota. They had found this place, along with so many other adventurous families seeking to enrich themselves with the gold from the depths of the Klondike. What differentiated them from others who had left everything behind in the pursuit of the gold rush and were ruined on the way, was that apart from having the sympathy of the now legendary banker Scrooge McDuck, at was also thanks to their lives as bounty hunters, a highly sought after trade, even in those post-gold rush times.</p><p>The old Scotch Duck had met the eccentric but brutal masked bounty hunter with the big gray hat, Darkwing Duck, a middle-aged white mallard with piercing icy blue eyes, already somewhat infamous for his theatricality as his fondness for smoke bombs. He had in turn introduced a young red-haired duckling as his daughter... Despite the enormous physical difference between them, highlighting the dark plumage of the girl with the whiteness of Darkwing's feathers... But the resemblance was so palpable in their attitudes, so fierce and full of ego… As well as the deep love and adoration that they professed for each other. Scrooge had been impressed with them, and he had hired as his personal mercenaries during the time they were in the dangerous frozen lands of the Yukon until the end, remaining in a solid friendship formed by the McDuck-Duck clan with the small Mallard family.</p><p>Young Gosalyn Mallard rode through the woods endowed with beautiful but lonely landscapes, where the closest thing was to McDuck's small but luxurious winter residence. It was not difficult for them to adapt to this sedentary life, but still surrounded by forests and moors.</p><p>While they still dedicated themselves to being bounty hunters, the Mallard family also supplemented income as rangers and fur hunters. In this way they led an abundant but tough life, scouring the forests of the huge reserve in search of bandits who were fleeing the law and hiding there... All of them ending up swallowing iron from Darkwing's bullets or Quiverwing's serrated arrows; But the end of the day, they both would shed their masks and would be again Drake and Gosalyn Mallard, a small but loving family, counting the day's earnings in front of the fireplace, telling each other the latest town gossip or playing around, ending in fights to the death by tickling themselves the ground.</p><p>Gosalyn smiled as she pulled an elegant iron flask filled with whiskey from her pocket, taking a sip to keep herself warm. Darkwing had given it to her as a Christmas present saying that "if you want to survive among men, you must learn to drink like one.", something for which the red-haired girl strongly agreed: Drinking, riding, shooting... Things that 'decent' girls wouldn't do even in their dreams. But she wasn't a 'decent girl', she would never be considered one, with her vibrant and wild red hair, her dark feathers, her reluctance to wear skirts; She was a weirdo for the village women...</p><p>…But to Drake, Gosalyn was his little girl blue, his heart, his everything. When he looks into her eyes, everyone else seems empty, like the girl's grandfather (May God have him in his glory) had written down before he died. Drake loved her more than anything or anyone, even more than himself. He'd do anything for her. He'd die for her and kill for her.</p><p>It was after noon when she decided to return to the small farm, motivated more by hunger than by the growing storm that was coming. Her announced herself loudly as she set foot on the threshold, dropping a small bag full of wood, nuts, and a couple of quail eggs she picked up around there.</p><p>"I'm here! Did you finally come out of your cave?"</p><p>Drake, sitting in an old rocking chair, gave her a crooked smile. "In my time it was said 'Did you sleep well, dear father?', kiddo" he replied, taking another bite of the apple he was holding. "How was everything?"</p><p>“Nothing exciting, a couple of petty thieves robbing a carriage. I spent more time collecting around there." Gosalyn replied, dropping herself on the floor of the living room, stretching her legs to start taking off her boots. "Is there something to eat, dad?"</p><p>"There you have potato stew with vegetables, if you want, add what you got, Gos." Drake replied, finishing his apple. "Yep, yep, yep... Last night we had a good hunt in the wasteland: Some cattle thieves, but nothing else, do you want me to tell you how I caught them and making them scream like pigs?"</p><p>"...Meh, you better wait for me to eat first so that you can bore me with your anecdote later," replied his daughter playfully, getting up to retire to the kitchen, but not before giving the older duck a quick kiss on the cheek, who muttered: "<em>Killjoy".</em></p><p>A sleet storm fell, causing both father and daughter to take refuge in the living room, not only because of the burning fireplace, but also because of the huge bear rug, the first Drake and Gosalyn had hunt together during the first week they had arrived at their new home. The girl had finished eating and had retired to bathe, while Drake washed the dishes; The mallard sighed as he stared into the soapy water, remembering a single phrase spoken by one of the companions from last night's hunt:</p><p>
  <em>"Mr. Darkwing, I have noticed that your daughter has already reached her time to be... flowered, if you know what I mean... Have you thought about who you are going to marry her to?"</em>
</p><p>He hadn't thought about it, but when that man had said that, he had to refrain from punching him right there… Letting go of his little girl just as she just bloomed?! Couldn't they let them enjoy as a family before thinking of something as drastic as a marriage?! Drake sighed in frustration… It was true that his Gosalyn was no longer the little creature of tremendous energy and spirit that she was when he met her. She had stretched, rounded… becoming more and more beautiful as lethal: A slim but agile body for running, climbing and riding, long red hair in a braid, a defined little mouth… Drake knew that Gosalyn was pretty, but he didn't know that she'd grow to be so beautiful... And, therefore, appetizing meat for all kinds of fools... No! Drake wasn't going to allow his daughter to end up with an idiot who wouldn't appreciate the wonder that young woman was... as Drake already did.</p><p>After a couple of hours, the storm was still raging. Drake and Gosalyn decided to spend the rest of the afternoon playing all the board games they had in store, from snakes and ladders to dominoes, competing fiercely and gambling with both gold and chocolate coins. At first they had accompanied this with some lemonade left over from lunch, but the heat of the competition made Drake allow himself to be persuaded by Gosalyn to take from the shed a dusty bottle of honey and cinnamon whiskey, which they began to drink... First with light shots... And then with big drinks; After 30 minutes, the two of them had forgotten about the twenty-third game of dominoes and drunkenly chanted on the bear rug, howling their hunting prowess at the top of their lungs, then wallowing on the ground in a duel of tickle.</p><p>"Hahahaha, d… dad…! Okay, let me go... it's not fair, you're bigger than meeee!"</p><p>"What a silly excuse, my child: I've seen you fight monsters and bears that triple you in size and thickness."</p><p>"Are ya telling me fat?! Look who's talking!"</p><p>"Hey, it's not fat, it's healthy layer of muscles, little miss!"</p><p>After a while, they both lay exhausted, breathing heavily and flushed cheeks, with Drake's head nestled in his daughter's lower belly... who withdrew abruptly as she remembered her father's dirty tricks by blowing raspberries on her stomach. Gos got up between chuckles and hiccups and told Drake that she would be back in a while, that she would go check that the door was properly adjusted. She stumbled to the door, realizing that, indeed, the storm was not letting up.</p><p>When she returned Gosalyn noticed that Drake had sat back in the rocking chair... A malicious smile crossed her beak, approaching silently from behind with the stillness of a cat stalking her prey, until she rested her hands on the powerful and angular shoulders of her father, resting her chin on the small crest of white feathers on his head. Drake shuddered for a moment at her touch, but didn't turn around, sliding his hands over the girl's little brown hands, caressing them with his callused fingers... "Daddy... I'm sleepy, can you sing me Grandpa's lullaby?" Gosalyn murmured, leaning on. This time Drake turned to look at her: His blue eyes were numb, but she caught that predatory glow he had when he focused on a target to take down with his weapons. Giving him a smile, the girl came around the rocking chair and climbed onto Drake's lap with some difficulty; She was no longer the nine-year-old girl who barely reached his father's hip, but was already practically a few inches taller than him… Even so, Gosalyn felt as small as before, cradled in her beloved father's lap. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she heard her father sing, while he held her against him, managing to release sighs in the girl, as well as slight tremors. Drake looked at her.</p><p>"Why are you shaking like that, my girl?" Drake murmured, sliding his hand down the girl's slim arm, making her shiver more, like a harp string. "Is there something bothering you? Did some idiot in town go overboard with you?"</p><p>"Nah, it's not that. It's just that I missed these moments like that, when I was younger," Gosalyn murmured in turn, then giggled."...And if there were some idiot like that, I'd have shaved him with one of my arrows a long time ago." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drake chuckled, a dry laugh. Then he moved away a little to see the girl at her beautiful green eyes. "That's my girl..." And he kissed her between the eyes. As she moved away a little, Gosalyn reached out a little to kiss his cheek, slowly. Drake grunted with pleasure, putting more pressure of his arms around the girl's body. Little by little, the redhead's sweet kisses moved to his other cheek... "Oh, my girl... I missed this too," the old duck murmured, causing Gosalyn to get a sudden heat in her lower belly. A brutal but delicious heat, like thousands of red ants invading her stomach. Laughing slightly, the girl stretched a little more, passing a little over the edge of Drake's long beak... Drake made a sharp exhalation that made the little space between their faces envelop with alcohol, making them more dizzy than they already were... Drake's left hand began to pace the girl's hip and thigh, releasing soft moans from her, almost inaudible, but that the sharp hunter could catch ... Gosalyn stopped just inches from father's face, feeling that her heart was beating like crazy, as the sudden and brutal burning of her belly was still there... As her father's hand was touching her there... She didn't know when it happened, but on the pure high seas of the drunkenness, Gosalyn found herself brushing her mouth awkwardly with Drake's... With her father. An instant of retching sensation, powered by alcohol, lasted like an exploding firecracker, and then she felt the heat of her belly spread through the rest of her body, contracting her stomach, making her legs tingle… and hardening her breasts. Soon she found herself shifting so that she was straddling Drake's lap, pressing her narrow torso against the broad chest of the white mallard, continuing to kiss him with all the charming awkwardness of an inexperienced virgin just as she was, enjoying the brutal heat, causing her interior to twist deliciously; After a few seconds, Drake jerked away from his daughter, panting... But in his gaze there was that predatory and ferocious glow that she knew very well... but still… "Wait Gos, I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>Gos hesitated for a moment, thinking that maybe it was all going too far... But then a lazy smile formed, and then she slid her little hand over her father's stomach... Making him almost jump and blush up to the crest of his head: "...I doubt that you can harm me if you are also like this, if not, you would not be as hard as a nut." And she boldly ran her fingers down her lower abdomen, where the member was hiding between soft white down under his turquoise sweater. Drake gave a harsh exhale and stared at the girl, still on her lap. After a silence of a few seconds, the old duck still didn't move, so Gosalyn leaned forward slightly, wrapping her arms around her father's neck and smelling the dizzying stench of sweet honey whiskey... "Please, daddy... <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Another seconds more, until, slowly, Drake's callused hands encircled the girl's hips and he wrapped her mouth with his long tongue, pulling small groans from her, making her shudder and lean against the duck's abdomen, noticing the hardness again of his member against her stomach... Making her blush like crazy to imagine how big it would be. She pulled away on her own to desperately gasp for air, then gasp violently as she felt her father press his beak against the side of her neck, first depositing soft kisses, then long licks, and finally biting with a <em>vampyric</em> avidity, making her groaning, rubbing her hips against her father's, seemingly unconsciously, clinging closer and closer to him, demanding more. Drake growled against her neck, grabbing her neck to keep her still and at his mercy. "How is it that you achieve everything you want, naughty girl?" He asked after lowering his beak around her collarbones, making her laugh between moans.</p><p>"Because I'm cute... Aaaah~! Adorable... And I have you wrapped in me, my... Aaaah~! My little finger, dad.” she murmured, placing kisses on her father's broad forehead and cheeks with tenderness… While her agile fingers explored under his sweater, feeling the hard muscles under the plumage, the result of years of hunting. The father grunted with satisfaction, feeling how the girl began to lift his sweater, showing the multiple scars on his chest and abdomen, almost all of claws or blades... Each one telling a story, a different fight; Gosalyn ran her fingertips over the markings, much to the amusement and pleasure of the father.</p><p>"I guess you don't dislike what you want. Yep, yep, yep... Even at my age I still attract attention" After that, she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.</p><p>"Show-off." Gosalyn replied mockingly. Drake responded with sweet kisses to calm her down, then grabbing her tightly by her hips and lifting her up, like he used to do when she was little, while kissing her again hard, almost roughly.</p><p>There was no turning back, blinded or rather driven by excess of alcohol, the father and daughter continued to kiss, with her closing her legs around his waist, rubbing her hips erratically, while Drake put a hand on her warm back to support her... And with the other he caressed from the shapes of her buttocks to the feathers of her tail, causing laughter and moans from the girl. After a while, Drake knelt slowly on the shag carpet, carefully placing the young fifteen-year-old on her back, seeing her flushed cheeks and her beak ajar, her eyes narrowed and full of desire... A delightfully infernal image, which attracted him to devour her with kisses, sticking his tongue deep, grabbing Gosalyn by her wrists and placing them above her head, rubbing his hard member against her, separated by the thick fabric of the cotton nightgown. Soon he released her and began to run his slender adolescent body with his hands with complete freedom, stopping to feel her chest and her sides over the fabric. Gosalyn let out a moan of protest, raising her hips and rubbing against her father, urging him to get to the point… But Drake refused: His precious girl deserves to be treated with all the calm in the world, savoring every moment… Even though his lower instincts were screaming at him to simply put his member in that warm and humid passage that was offered to him.</p><p>He lowered her hands to the edge of her nightgown and began to pull it up gently, the young woman raised her body a little to help make it easier; she said nothing, her eyes were closed at that moment but with a smile between ecstasy and nervousness... when Drake finished taking off her nightgown, he could fully appreciate her slender brown body on the chiaroscuro carpet; his girl, seeing her shook her whole being, made his entire insides on fire, the desire to make her his grew like hot foam, it was a magical moment for both of them. "I hope that the fool with whom you choose to marry knows to thank heaven on his knees for the wonder he will have." He murmured. Gosalyn smiled and slid her hands up Drake's chest, stroking both muscles and scar-damaged feathers, still smiling lazily.</p><p>"I hope he's as happy to see me as you are now, Dad," she laughed, grabbing his cock in surprise, already protruding against the white down, both he and she gasping for the sensation. It was hard, long and fleshy, a pulsing reddish mass amid the white purity of his plumage... Gosalyn came to a realization: "...Have you gotten there thinking of someone?"</p><p>"Christ, Gos!" The adult duck exclaimed, blushing to the crest, looking at her between indignant and embarrassed. The girl continued to smile, continuing to massage the hardened length, between dry gasps from the father, who had his hands resting on the girl's shoulders, slowly caressing them... Little by little, she was bending down on her own, smelling the strong smell of that, already dripping and inviting her to extract it… Which she did. With all the clumsiness of a virginal inexpert, she began to lick the tip, snorting at the bitter taste, but the curiosity of licking her father's penis won her over, giving it kisses and licks between grunts of satisfaction from the older duck. "That's it... Good girl, Gossie, keep it up..." he whispered between gasps, beginning to give slight shoves with his hip against his daughter's mouth, between the noises of her trying not to choke... Then Drake withdrew abruptly from the girl's mouth, leaving her with a trickle of saliva falling from her beak and her eyes wide at the sensation.</p><p>Drake made her straighten up again, he hugged her and held her against his body, his member was caught between them, she felt it, because apparently she tried to back away, so immediately Drake took advantage of it and grabbed her by her tail, Gosalyn shuddered and hugged him, letting herself lie back on the bear rug, ready to live this moment fully, giving a damn if she was still very young and what they were doing was a very serious sin, just they wanted to feel pleasure in all their bodies, she only wanted to feel his hot member going through her as if it were a knife sinking into her flesh, he only wanted to feel all the moisture and heat that she emanated. Drake climbed on top of her, his knees were in the middle of Gosalyn's narrow knees, with his hands on either side of her body, he tried not to place all his weight so as not to disturb her, he felt that he was ready, he took her tail with both hands and lifted it a little, making her legs spread a little more, Drake leaned down once more to appreciate how beautiful was her, although the firelight was dim, he could appreciate all her beauty and how cute the brown of her feathers, like his coffee of every morning; she looked so fragile, but seeing her fully, a crazy and violent desire took hold of Drake at that moment, he looked into her beautiful eyes green, they were open, fixed on him, also lost in a cloud of desire… "Go ahead, Dad, <em>do </em>it." She murmured. It was an order and Drake was going to comply.</p><p> </p><p>"...Yes, dear," the older duck replied, lying on her body and placing his member in the door of her entrance and gently began to brush her from her entrance to the edge of her tail, the girl shuddered and tried to close her legs, he opened her more grasping her by her hamstrings and began to penetrate her slowly ... He bent a little and kissed her deeply, intertwined his tongue with his daughter's gently while he continued to penetrate her, she felt that she would explode before everything entered, it was a magnificent sensation how his member entered her wet and tight insides, driving him more and more crazy, but he imposed on himself an iron self-control... He heard her moan in pain still with her mouth occupied, so she parted a little. "Easy, Gossie, easy... It's not long now." He had already entered half of his member inside her, her virginity was already his, his hands held her body so as not to be on her; he was looking at her face, her eyes were wide open looking at him. Drake let his body rest on hers, he wanted to hear her more, supporting himself with his elbows so as not to leave all the weight on her small body... Then with his hands he took her face and kissed her again, he heard her moans, they were soft, their mouths were lost in just a kiss, he began to push in, passing his arms behind her head and her back, pressing her against his body, Drake felt her breath so strong and her chest against his... He felt something so delicious that it pushed even harder, the girl hugged him tightly and gave a cry of pain. He remained still for a moment, waiting for her to get used to the sensation... Slowly, he began to give weak pushes, shaking her... Like this, like this, slowly, dad..." Gos whispered between weak moans, narrowing the robust body of her father against to her, Drake began to push gently, hugging her against his body, straightening up to sit over his knees and thus have his girl astride him, making her little by little jump on his groin, causing Gosalyn to let out literal meows of pleasure, grabbing hard on the feathers of his back and entangling her legs around his waist, rubbing each other's hips, feeling him enter her womb little by little. "More, more, more...!" she practically shouted, so Drake silenced her with a deep kiss as he grabbed her tail to push harder and harder, feeling a tingling inside her that indicated that the geyser was about to explode... He held on as long as he could, using all his willpower to wait and not finish inside her, even though it would have been the most delicious thing in the world, but even lost in the alcoholic haze of the sin of lust, the old hunter still had a bit of common sense... Soon, Gosalyn began to convulse violently in his arms, pulling her father's feathers, feeling her inner juices drain out like exquisite oil between her legs, a moment that Drake took the opportunity to brutally penetrate her, making her scream against his neck, accelerating his own climax until he placed the girl on her back again the rug and ejaculated on her chest and stomach, the image of her being bathed in his sperm was so morbidly delicious that made him cumming powerfully, then sitting back again, panting as he stared at his daughter, decomposed and exhausted on the carpet, the semen stains glistening at the light from the fireplace as a crude reminder of what they had done… But at least, she had a bit of her honor as woman still intact.</p><p>...Without a doubt they were going to regret this later, maybe they would make a pilgrimage to some damn mountain with a rope around their necks to atone for this sin of Lot, but for now... Ah, that rug looked soft and fluffy, perfect for taking a nap... Gosalyn was already snoring, actually, wrapped like a ball…</p><hr/><p>"Ye really don't want whiskey? It's very fine bottle, kept from 1667, ye have to take advantage of the fact that I won't open it again in 50 years!" Scrooge complained, showing the dusty bottle filled with golden liquid to the pair of ducks sitting in front of him with almost stiff expressions. The red-haired girl with brown feathers blushed and looked at the ground.</p><p>"...My father and I decided to give ourselves a long abstinence season, Uncle Scrooge," Gosalyn replied in a small voice. She called him 'Uncle Scrooge' not only out of affection, but because she had started dating Dewey, one of the Scotch duck's great-nephews, very recently "…We realized that we were doing nonsense by abusing it."</p><p>"Holy bagpipes! Is that so, Mr. Darkwing?" The old banker duck exclaimed to the hunter-ranger, sitting next to his daughter. He looked at his glass of mineral water, shaking it with a very strange expression.</p><p>"Yep, yep, yep... A lot of nonsense and some crazy stuff." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>